


A Moment of Passion

by Cleo_Jay



Series: The Christmas Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, beard!porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Jay/pseuds/Cleo_Jay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saint Nick proves that he isn’t so saintly after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/gifts).



> Having duly horrified my darling fiancée with this little gem (beard!porn that arose from a discussion at the 2009 HP UK meetup), Cheryl insisted that I traumatise her flist too during her Comment Meme in July 2010. ;D  
> The title comes from the G. K. Chesterton quote “You cannot grow a beard in a moment of passion.”
> 
> Warnings: OMG, where to begin?! Beard!porn, inappropriate slashing of fictional persons over the age of 100, portrait!trauma… etc, etc. If the pairing hasn’t warned you off, nothing will! LOL!
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

  


"Oh Merlin, Nicky baby! That feels so good! Nnnnggghhh! Suck me harder!" Dumbledore panted and Father Christmas hummed in enjoyment & increased his suction, causing his lover to moan loudly and the surrounding portraits to either lean in closer or cry harder in horror & despair.

  
"Yeeeessss!!! Oh, fuck, yes! Wait, nnnnggghhhh...hold on a sec, Nicky. Could you just move 'round here, baby? I want to taste you too, so much." Dumbledore groaned, licking his wrinkled lips eagerly.

  
St Nick maneuvered into position, his knees creakily protesting, with his mouth still breathing hotly over Albus's throbbing cock. As he settled into a comfortable stance over his lover, with his weight evenly balanced, there came a pain-filled yelp from below him.

  
" Nicky Baby, you're kneeling on my fucking beard! Move!"

  
"Sorry, Alby!" Santa apologised profusely as he shifted around and the elderly wizard beneath him, disgruntled, pulled the long grey hair out of harm's way. Albus was uncommonly proud of his beard and only the promise of a decent blow job kept him from yelling at his partner, though he scowled heavily regardless. 

The interruption had done nothing to diminish their eagerness however, and St Nick quickly returned his attentions to his partner's thick shaft as he undulated his hips hopefully above Albus's face. He groaned forcefully around his mouthful as he felt a hot tongue licking the head of his cock, and took Albus deeper into his throat in thankful response, his nose pressing against his lover's wrinkled sac and his fingers tightening on the narrow hips below him. His own erection was sucked into wet heat and he struggled not to thrust forward and cause Albus to choke - he didn't think he would be forgiven for any transgressions so soon after harming his lover's precious facial hair. 

It was Albus's own fault really for not keeping it out of the way - he had plaited his own beard in two and tied the two ends together at the back of his neck, just to avoid exactly this problem. He didn't particularly care that his lover always knew when he was angling for sex because his facial hair would be arranged away from his face in some strange configuration. It made sense to do it & it frustrated him to no end that Albus wouldn't follow his example - the man claimed the 'au naturel' look was part of his mystique and plaits were too 'frou frou'. Nick thought this was a bit rich considering Albus's taste in robes.

  
He felt his lover's hands tighten on his slightly saggy arse & heard the hitch in Albus' breath that always preceded his orgasm, swallowing eagerly as his mouth flooded with hot come that tasted faintly of sherbert and a heartfelt groan vibrated around his cock. He was incredibly close and as he pulled off Albus's cock & continued to gently roll his hips forward, a mischievous idea crossed his mind. Before he could consider the consequences, his climax was upon him & he gave in to the impulse and abruptly pulled back so that he could come all over his lover's face & beloved beard.

  
When the shudders had finally stopped & he had collapsed sideways onto the carpeted floor of the office, he found the energy to raise his head & caught sight of a distinctly unimpressed-looking Albus dripping in his spunk. His cock twitched slightly at the image...fuck, he'd wanted to do that for ages. He attempted an ingratiating smile.

  
"Whoops! Sorry, Alby...I didn't mean to do that!"

  
His lover looked unconvinced and continued to silently glare. Nick decided now was the perfect time to ignore that he'd just given his lover an unwelcome facial, and change the subject. He spotted the perfect distraction hanging from Albus's mouth.

  
"Alby darling...you've got...ummm," he gestured at his own face as he continued, "errr...you've got a long, grey pube in your teeth. You might want to do something about that before the Feast." He gulped as the glare intensified, and he struggled to his feet & into his red velvet suit as quickly as possible.

  
"Right," Nick laughed uncomfortably as he backed up to the door, never taking his eyes off those sparkling blue eyes that held a promise of swift retribution. "Well, I'd better go - elves to supervise, reindeer to harness, presents to deliver - you know how it is!" 

He grasped the door handle & quickly turned it, pivoting into the staircase & out of the line of fire with a yelled, "See you soon! Merry Christmas!"

 

  



End file.
